hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PuffleXTREME/Archive 10
Continuum Party I am joining that party. H u rr icane 1 6 11:01, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Puffle i`m joining this too Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 11:30, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Demotion I cant help but notice that you yourself haven't demoted your account - so why should I? Anyway, why is there a mass demotion of bureaucrats - I don't see the point in this - is it part of the ongoing investigation into the underage users, or something??? If it is, then why should we be suffering, especially me, when I wasn't even involved in the Bcrat promotion of those accounts?? wsc (talk) 07:56, September 29, 2015 (UTC)wsc ----- I don't see no mass bureaucrat demotions on the user rights log, so you know what, im not going to play this game, ill see how this "mass demotion" goes first, I think - no offense, but I don't really think that i should be trusting you on this one wsc (talk) 08:03, September 29, 2015 (UTC)wsc Y'know we can keep him and EF5 for 6 bureaucrats. But no more for a long time. HypercaneTeen(talk) 10:04, September 29, 2015 (UTC) The teasers Since Douglas was banned, can you make the teasers for FNaHHW? I would love to see them :). Message me on my talk page, from ����MarcusSanchez | Let us speak. | 09:24, September 29, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez Demotion I knew I shouldn't have trusted you - no offense, but I knew it was too much to be true, as HT has already said wsc (talk) 10:06, September 29, 2015 (UTC)wsc VSTF involvements Hype, just to let you know that I have called an emergency meeting on this wiki for 0800-1300 UTC, regarding a possible calling in of VSTF to investigate and globally block some of our users on here. A few of our users have been found to be underage - Dwight, Douglas, EF5and SpCardozo have so far all been blocked for this reason, as we will be in trouble for letting illegal users onto the wiki. They were all blocked (except EF5) during a meeting between me, Hypercane, Austin and Marcus yesterday, and all of them were found to be in powerful positions on the wiki. It was repeatedly noted during the meeting that we may be at risk of an investigation ourselves, and so the decision to call a meeting today was made between me and Hypercane during the chat for today. Also, I investigated an argument started by Douglas in chat yesterday morning, between 0444 and 0743 UTC, and so he was already blocked for his behavior during this period of time. He was found to be sending death threats to Hypercane and Odile, which not only violates our user license agreement, but that of the general Wikia terms and conditions of usage. All of the users are being demoted and blocked for violating the law of Wikia usage. You may consider this harsh, but it is necessary to do. But either way, the VSTF needs to be given a heads up about Douglas, so I am asking you to come onto chat during the specified time period - if you cant and are elsewhere, I understand - just leave your part of the meeting on my talk page, and I shall take further action from the re. Thx, wsc (talk) 08:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Sister wiki Puffle, just to let you know hat me, teen and marcus are currently getting our new sister wiki running at the moment...though it was created on October 1, so far we only have 4 users (plus a staff member) - may I encourage you to come along to http://alternativehurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Alternative_Hurricanes_Wikia to create some past hurricane seasons!!! wsc (talk) 08:27, October 12, 2015 (UTC)wsc chat hi, im on chat until 1410 utc, if you wanna chat HurricanePatricia2015 (talk) 13:39, November 3, 2015 (UTC)Wsc Renaming HI puffle, just to say, I will be renaming this account to Hurricane Layten, and going back to it after. can you recode this account please, like you did when I switched to the Patricia one please Thanks buddy wsc (talk) 09:36, November 19, 2015 (UTC)wsc Codings Hi, Puffle, can I just ask you to correct my codings on teh .css document please?? My user page shuld be silver, my talk gold, and my custom comment should have a silver background, with gold writing. Also, can you add in the other coding that needs to be done please, as I have messed it all up. thx, Layten (talk) 10:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Layten (wsc)